Shadow kills everyone
by Dawnshadow of Fireclan
Summary: Yeah. Shadow kills everyone. I like killing people. Writing this for my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: don't tell me what to do**

I flew up to the comet, pushing into space so it could shoot it with a lesser chance of destroying the earth. I flew up to the eclipse cannon and slammed the big green button that said 'fire'. Finally, it was done. Black Doom... Father... Was finished.

_I need a vacation_

I ran to the nearest travel store and picked up a bunch of brochures, chaos controlling tothe mystic ruins. Looking around to check if anyone was there, I ran as fast as I could. The wind whipping in my face, my eyes closed against the wind. Life was good. I pulled out one of the brochures, reading it as I ran. Just as I glanced up I saw a small yellow creaturewalking through, tinkering with something. My eyes widened as I tried to stop, but it was too late, we both went down.

I snarled, disentangling myself from the young inventor. I glared at Tails "watch it!" I snarled.

And I was gone.

Finally reaching a secluded spot, I pulled out my brochures and flipped through them, eyes scanning the pages quickly. Nothing seem interesting enough, so I closed my eyes andpicked at random. Green Hill Zone. I teleported to Tail's house and stole one of his many computers and booked a flight to Green Hill Zone for tomorrow

The next day

l looked at my suitcase, wondering if I had forgotten anything. Well, I had forgotten a lot of things (stupid amnesia), but I meant for the vacation. Deciding I hadn't forgotten anything, I headed out the door.

"There he is!"

"OMG it's really him!"

"D'you think he'll sigh my poster?"

"He looks even better in person!"

Hmm, looks like Justin Bieber is in town. I gagged slightly, scanning the front of the crowd for the Canadian Star's face so I could chaos blast him into next century.

"D'you think he'll let me see his blood?"

_Okay, that's more then a little creepy. I s_hrugged, still scanning the crowds

"I love you, Shadow!"

_Shadow? Or for the love of Chaos!_

I raced back inside, gazing out the window with a scared look on my face.

"Darn Fangirls..." I muttered, quintuple bolting my door. I went into my kitchen, pulling out my huge box of signed photos of me and a brown paper bag.

_I can't believe it! I, the ultimate life form, hiding from a group of prepubescent girls!_

I quickly drew a picture of Silver the Hedgehog's face with the words **I AM NOT SHADOW** written on it in Capitol letters and put it on my head. I walked out of my house, dragging my suitcase behind me. The Fangirls had disappeared, probably to search for Faker. I smirked, wondering what they were doing with him. I, quite honestly, don't want to know. I got in the taxi and it took me to the airport**.**

Just as I was about to board, I was stopped by a black hand on my shoulder. I turned around, seeing someone about my height with a terribly drawn sonic drawn on a paper bag with the words** MY NAME IS SONIC, NOT SHADOW** written on it.

**(A/N wanna know a secret? His name is-**

**Shadow:* appears out of nowhere* Do NOT spoil it Dawn! *Disappears again***

**Dawn: *glares after Shadow* anyway, his name is-**

**Shadow: *appears again, hand on Dawn's throat* I said, DO NOT SPOIL IT **

**Dawn:okay, okay, I won't. Now let me go!**

**Shadow: *disappears again***

**Dawn: his name is Paper Bag Guy, or PBG)**

I glared at the man "what do you want?"

"Listen Shadow, do not destroy the plane, no matter how annoying the person sitting next to you is" I glared at the PBG

"don't tell me what to do!" I said, pulling out one of my guns (from nowhere, like everything else I have. And Amy's hammer. And Sonic's rings. In fact, like most things that we aren't wearing really.) and shooting the guy. I put my gun away before anyone noticed and boarded the plane.

**_I'm writing this for my friend, so please don't get mad at me for getting the details wrong_**


	2. Fwogee Fwogee Fwogee BANG

**Chapter two: Fwogee Fwogee Fwogee BANG**

**OptimusXavier: Where's Rotten set island? I know what you mean though :P**

I boarded the plane, sitting between a big purple tabby cat and a young boy with strawberry blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. The boy was listening to some song about suffering setting you free. I know that far too well. The cat was one of the most annoying creatures ever to walk the earth. All he said was 'Fwogee' what does that even mean?

"Hello sirs, what can I get you?" Asked the waitress. I can't remember what they're called on planes.

"Swiss rolls and water," I said simply.

"Fwogee!" Cried the cat.

The waitress wrote them down, then tapped her pen against her leg, looking at the boy. The kid just continued listening to his song. I think it's on repeat, because the same suffering lyrics have come on.

"Uh, kid, what do you want?"

"Fwogee, Fwogee, Fwogee."

"Kid?"

I reached over to the boy, gently shaking his shoulder. Finally he looked up, looking at me with a startled expression. I pointed to the waitress, motioning that he should order.

"Chocolate chip cookies and some spearmint milk, if you can," said the boy, before returning to his game. It had an eight bit Faker running around in green hill zone.

"Hey, kid, what are you listening to?" I asked. It sounded like the story of my life. I was wondering where I could get it.

"Fwogee, Fwogee, Fwogee."

"Oh, this?" He asked, holding up his iPod "it's called 'all hail Shadow', by Crush 40. It's pretty much my favourite song."

"Fwogee, Fwogee, Fwogee."

"Ah." I said "okay."

We sat silence for awhile,except for Big constantly saying Fwogee. I looked over to the boy again.

"Which Shadow are you talking about? " I asked.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, from the Sonic the Hedgehog series?"

"You like Shadow?" It felt really weird talking about myself in third-person.

"Of course I do. He's like the coolest person ever. No offence to him, but Sonic became best friends with Tails because Tails gave him a CHILLI DOG! I mean, how lame is that?"

"Really?" I smiled "I didn't know that."

"Fwogee, Fwogee, Fwogee."

**(A/N Shadow: sorry about that. Dawn is slightly... Busy... At the moment. Anyway, Shadow is awesome. And he doesn't smile)**

the waitress returned with our meals.

"That'll be-" she cut herself short when he saw me pull out a pistol

"On the house!" She squeaked, running away.

"And what do you think of Fa- Sonic."

"Oh, he's cool, but not as cool as Shadow. Even his Nickname is cooler then Sonic's! I mean what's 'the Blue Blur' compared to 'the ultimate lifeform'?

"Fwogee, Fwogee, Fwogee."

"Good point. Wanna know a secret?"

"Is it about Shadow?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, then."

I lifted up my bag, showing him my face. The boys eyes widened and he passed out. I smirked, putting the bag back on.

I sat in silence, listening to Big repeating the same words over and over. It was getting really annoying. Finally, I snapped.

"Shut the Chao up you annoying cat!" I shot him and set the plane on fire. As we were going down I picked up the boy, deciding her was worthy of living, and chaos controlling down to the ground.

The madness had begun!


End file.
